Veelas, Vampires, Draco Malfoy Omy
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: The war is over. Enemies that were glared at are the loved ones embraced. Harry Potter has almost a perfect life. He’s avenged his parents and had finally got the family he always wanted in the Weasley’s. But what happens when he's turned into an ideal lo
1. What The F

Hi I want to say that I don't own anything that has its name connecting to JK Rowling and her marvelous creations. Now Enjoy!

When he awoke it was pitch black. Nothing was recognizable in the blank that was his room. He began to sit up and wincing at the pain that split through his skull he pulled himself into a sitting position. At that moment he realized that he was blind folded. He reached up and untied it to see the one and only Albus Dumbledore sitting not but five feet away. That infuriating twinkle in his eyes was obvious even through his blurred vision. Harry had to blink once, twice, three times before he came to terms that his Headmaster was in his bedroom. (Albus is not dead in my story)

"Well good evening Mr. Potter or should I say Weasley now." Dumbledore says looking at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"Err, hello professor." A look of sheer confusion gracing his beautiful green eyes. From past experiences he knew if the most powerful wizard in the world was in your room, in the middle of the night for that matter you knew it couldn't be good.

"Mr. Weasley it has come to my attention that some sort of a accident happen to you a fort night ago?"

"Uhh. Yes professor. I was walking in the woods at the back of the house when all of a sudden I was hit it the back of the head. Charlie came and found me a couple hours later. Now things seem to be a tad bit weird around here."

"Weird in what way Harry?"

"Well my mum can't use certain ingredients in her cooking any more. I would have weird reactions from it even if I've eaten it before. I noticed I'm stronger to! Ginny got me really angry about how much I've been writing to Hermione and I punched a whole right through the door." Dumbledore smiled as he heard Harry refer to Molly as his mother.

He took a moment to choose his next word when he spoke it was shaky." Professor my door is solid Oak! I didn't even hurt myself."

Albus just sat there looking thoughtful. Until he looked up eyes dancing as he replied. "Ah, Harry what a tangled web we've weave." He said as he gave an amused laugh.

Harry looked like he just swallowed a wasp.

He gazed upon his Headmaster in pure shock. He was laughing! He thought this was a laughing matter! Harry had obviously been hanging around the Weasley's to much for he felt that famous temper rise but he pushed it down out of the respect he had for his Headmaster.

He decided to see what was so funny. "Professor, um... what is so funny? I don't see me being attacked as something too laugh at." He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Albus stopped laughing enough to look at Harry more crucially. The young mans hair now touched his middle for arm, a darker black (if that's possible) and his eyes were a fire cracker electric emerald green. The build of the boy in itself was astonishing.

His lanky frame was no more but a filled out broad shouldered very handsome young man (must he dare say it out loud) lay before him. Harry of course failed to noticed, he knew then what had happen to Harry and wasn't as prepared as he should have been for the reaction he would get. "Harry can I see your wrist?"

"Sure professor" Harry says a little nervous.

Dumbledore turns over Harry's wrist two find two identical black dragons on each one.

"Harry I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you that day".

"Well I told you professor I was walking in the woods behind the house. I didn't see anyone or hear anything for that matter. I just kept walking and enjoying the quiet. Then all of a sudden I was on the floor and lights in the front of my face and than I blacked out. I woke up in my bed a week later so the others say. That's when I noticed the dragons. Mum thought I had got a tattoo!

That's when the weird things started happening, the food allergies, the extra strength and last night or yesterday morning so to speak I felt this agonizing pain in my arm that began in my hand that was hanging off the side of the bed and shot up my arm like fire. I sat up and the pain went through my whole body, every inch of me was in pain and I blacked out when someone or something made the window close. I woke up to find you here." He said out of breath.

All Dumbledore had to say was "I see, any odd dreams?"

"Not really just a person leaning against a window seal looking out, I can't see his face. Just as I'm about to tap him on the shoulder I wake up".

"So it's a male in your dream?"

"Yes sir I feel like I know him but I can't place him?"

"Mr.Weasley I'm going to need to talk to your mother."

"Why professor?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"But professor-"

"Harry please understand this is more than you wish to know right now. You will be present when I talk to your mother I promise. Just do me one thing?"

"Yes professor?"

"Stay out of the light." His eyes, twice as bright nods in goodbye to seek out Harry's mother. Down the hall down the stairs and into the living room where a very worried Molly Weasley is waiting.

"Albus what is wrong with him?" Is the first thing that comes from her mouth. Concern slipping out of every word.

Turning serious he starts "Molly... I'm afraid your son has fallen victim to a Veela\Vampire."

At this news Molly's face paled. Why must the fates mess with him so much!

She sank into the love seat next to the fire place Albus by her side as a shaky sob racks her body.

"Hasn't he been through enough Albus?! Why can't they leave him alone?"

It was a while before she could bring her self under control. She looked up at Albus with watery eyes and in a voice full of emotion...

"Albus what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh "First my dear Molly we have to tell Harry."

Nodding her head she stood shakily to her feet making her way to her son's room to break the news that will most likely shatter his world. At least that's what they thought!

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Hey I hope you enjoy! Review.


	2. What happens now?

Chapter 2: What happens now?

Hey you guys well here she is chapter 2 I can only hope you like this one as much as the first! Oh and before I forget I don't own Harry Potter If I did I would be the happiest person on the planet!

As Mrs. Weasley takes the lead up to Harry's room they hear a faint mummer of very colorful words coming from the upstairs bathroom. They enter to find Harry looking into a mirror at his new and improved self.

"Mum! What happened to me!? How did my hair get so long? Did you know that none of my clothes fit anymore? I'm to big... Wow! Damn I'm hot!" He says in one breath.

"Harry James Potter Weasley! Watch your mouth in front of your head master!" Mrs. Weasley snaps at her newest son. She takes a calm breath and composes herself.

"Dear Dumbledore has figure out why these things have been happening to you."

"Well what's going on? Why is this happening to me? I mean is this temporary or what?" He seemed very calm which shocked Molly to no end.

"Well Harry this may be to hard for you to understand but, you have had the unfortunate chance of becoming the pray of one of the most famous vampires in the wizarding world... Madame Angeloscuro." Dumbledore explains as they walk back to rons old room that now belonged to Harry.

"Madame Angeloscuro? What has she to do with how I look? How do you know it's her?" He says in confusion.

"La sedia compare" Dumbledore conjurors 2 chairs.

"Madame Angeloscuro happens to be the very first vampire to ever be also a Veela. The mark of a black dragon on your wrist tell me its her." Dumbledore says in matter of fact way. Looking at Harry he notices the color melting off his face.

"Professor please tell me that...that woman didn't turn me into a Veela and Vampire."

"Yes Harry I'm afraid she did."

"WHAT! I can't be a vampire! I love going out side! There will be people coming after me with wooden stakes...!"

"Harry, Harry. Calm down you have obviously been reading to many muggle horror books." Dumbledore says his eyes ablaze with that stupid twinkle.

"Harry Vampires in your story are very different to the actual being. You of all people should know that first hand"

"How so Professor?"

"Well they can consume very small amounts of garlic. They are able to go out into the sun light but, only with the exception of a specially made cloak. They're senses are far more developed than ours.

They can smell their fellow vampires or other wizards from miles away, also they can see in complete darkness. They have the ability to speak many different languages without any study of said language or mental knowledge that they are doing so."

"That is only your senses. Your genetic build up has been completely altered. You have the ability to run faster jump higher, fight and think faster than any being on earth. But with this power comes a price..." He says. Harry has the hopeless feeling that what comes next is not good.

"Blood." He says gulping loudly.

"Yes, blood. As you should know any blood binding magic is unbreakable. You are very lucky to have been turned in this time..."

"Lucky I have to drink blood for Merlin's sake!"

"Calm down Harry please, there is a shop in Diagon Ally who sells blood pops. They are spelled to taste like a plethora of different flavors. They are very useful with children who aren't comfortable with drinking blood directly."

" I have taken the responsibility of subscribing you for a two years time supply of blood pops in chocolate, Cherry, Watermelon, and sour apple. Also some spelled ones to taste like anything you may see to your liking."

The relief and gratitude that spread over Harry's face was enough to make his until now silent mother giggle. Harry looks to his mother and gives her a shameful look.

She comes to her son and wraps him in her arms. She kisses the top of his head as she urges Dumbledore to continue.

"Now Harry I have taken the liberty of already getting your school things for you and your cloak." He hands his books to his mother and tells him to stand up. He pulls out a box which contains a cloak that looks oddly like his invisibility cloak. He slips it on a gives it a twirl.

Almost immediately he feels the magic surround him. Dumbledore waves his wand at the window and opens it. Light form the early morning sun filters in.

"Professor NOOOOOO!" Harry tries to gather up the cloak but sees nothing around him.

He looks to his Mother for help and she tells him to "Go to the window". He takes shaky steps toward Dumbledore as he walks into the light. He smiles as he feels the warmth engulf him but no pain.

"The cloak you wear is charmed to do two things, one: turn invisible unless you tell it other wise and two: cover you in a sun protective shield. Now out side unless at night you are not to take off this cloak or suffer unbearable pain. Maybe even death if there is no one to come to your aid. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes professor, thank you." His own green eyes shining with respect and admiration for the wizard.

"Now my boy that takes care of the vampire side of things."

"What do you mean by that professor?"

"Harry you have forgotten already." He says with a Laugh "You are not only a vampire you are part Veela. Tell me Harry what do you know about Veela?"

"Not much sir just there extremely beautiful, have to find there soul mates and... something about bonding but nothing else."

"Well that's most of it. Harry, we have two and a half weeks left before school starts. I am going to bring you to Hogwarts..."

"What! Why?!"

"Harry you have to be trained. Being a Veela doesn't only mean being beautiful and finding soul mates. It's a serious matter. Not only has your body changed your magic has gone through your normal boundaries. Try to move you Wardrobe."

"Professor I cant do magic out side of school!"

"Veelas can." Dumbledore says playfully.

"Mum can you pass me my wand?"

"Oh no you won't be needing that. Just move your hand to move the wardrobe."

Harry lifts his hand and concentrates on the wardrobe. In one quick flick the wardrobe flys across the room to make a loud bang at the other side. Harry's face is stuck in shock.

"Do you see now why you need to train? You could levitate Hogwarts without proper training." All Harry can do is nod his head .Than a small smile splits his face and he kicks back and gives a joy filled laugh.

"This is so cool! So when do we leave professor?"

"Tomorrow." And with that he gives him instructions on when and how to use his blood pops and cloak. He bows gracefully to Mrs. Weasley and disappears.

At the dinning table Harry sits with his mother. He is wearing a pair of Author's trousers, which were a little to tight and left little to the imagination and had on the only shirt that fit him and that alone looked like it was spray painted on.

His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail making a black river down his back.

For the 2 hours before every one woke Mrs. Weasley and Harry where in the kitchen talking about how they where going to tell every one.

"But mum we can't just blurt it out!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Well what do you suppose?" Molly said clearly exhausted.

"Maybe we can just let them ask. We can just let everyone come down and if they notice we'll tell them." He says.

"Merlin please help us." His mother says under her breath.

"What does that mean?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah actually, I can hear your heart beat loud and clear. I guess my vampire powers are kicking in."

"I was just thinking about how much you have been through and how you can never be left in peace." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Mum don't cry." He says giving his mother a hug.

Molly returns the hug and gives her son a warm smile. Just as they pull away Ginny comes bawling down the stairs.

"Morning mum..."

"Oh My god!" Gazing at gorgeous Harry sitting next to her mother.

Harry gives his mother a I told you so smirk and turns to his sister...

"Hey Gin don't recognize your own brother?" A gleeful smile on his face. His new sparkle white teeth looking up at her.

"Harry!" she nearly screams. Covering her mouth with her hand she shakes her head in disbelief.

"It can't be! He's bloody gorgeous!" Shock clearly shines in her eyes as a blush climbs slowly over her face.

"Ginerva Weasley watch your tongue!" Mrs. Weasley screeches at her only daughter.

"Yes mother... but do you see him! His hair, his face! Oh Merlin his arms, he's a god! How did this happen is this part of his inheritance. Was it late or something? Wow what will mine be like?" she says speechless at his appearance.

"Ginny, Ginny calm down when every one wakes up we will explain every thing." Mrs. Weasley says grabbing Ginny's hands off Harry.

Ginny sits down but keeps gazing at Harry as he eats his breakfast.

A familiar echo of Fred and George sounds into the kitchen.

"Morning" Fred

"mother" George

"Hello boy's juice?" Molly asks casually.

"Yes mother." Both boys say simultaneously.

At that moment Harry gets up to take his plate into the sink.

"Wow Fred!"

"Woo George!"

Both boys watch as Harry only shakes his head at his brothers and continues on his way to the kitchen.

"Mother what happened to Harry!?" Fred says in a dreamy voice.

"Now Fred I am completely fine with you and your brother (George) being gay but I am not going to tolerate you hitting on your brother!(Harry)" She says in a shocked voice.

She can't believe they were hitting on Harry!

"How did he turn...?"

"...into a god!" George said finishing Fred statement.

"Now boys calm down wait for your father then me and Harry will explain." Molly silenced the table full of energized teenagers as her husband comes down the stairs.

"Hello kids." Mr. Weasley says as he sits and begins to eat.

"Hey dad!" All the Weasley's answer.

"Oh my lord Harry is that you?" Mr. Weasley ask as he glances back at his newest son.

"Yeah dad it's me. Oh yeah Fred George stay away from me." He says in a playful voice. His brothers and sister were drooling just by the sound of his voice.

"This is going to be fun" He thinks to himself. A evil smirk on his face.

"Aye what are you smirking at." Ginny says looking at Harry with glazed over eyes.

"Well this a change care to tell me how this came about?" Mr. Weasley says putting a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Well it started when Charlie found me in the woods, I guess the reason I got knocked out was from the Veela\vampire by the name of Madame Angeloscuro.

She changed me into a vampire only half though and part Veela which explains the way I look and why my brothers and sister are ready to take me." He says with a laugh.

"OH Harry that must be horrible!" Ginny says sounding worried. "Won't you have to drink...blood?" She visually cringes.

"No Dumbledore has taken care of that I'll just have to take a blood pop twice in the morning, twice in the afternoon and twice at night."

He remembered the instructions Dumbledore gave him before he left.

"What is a blood pop?" Ginny ask she leaned closer. Her curious eyes dancing as she looked at this god before her.

Harry took out his blood pop for the morning and showed it to Ginny. She took it and looked at every angle of it. The blood was hard and in the shape of a heart, as she held it, it seemed to give a thump.

She handed it back to Harry with a jolt "It has a pulse!" She screeches.

"Well it's suppose to it's spelled to so it seems more real. Like really sucking from someone neck. This ones chocolate."

He said putting it to his now full pink lips. He puts it in his mouth."Mmm."

"Doesn't taste a little like blood… at all?" Fred asks.

Harry pulls the lolly pop out of his mouth a small trace of blood is left on his now full pink lips "Nope. You want to try?" He hands Fred a lolly pop but Fred refuses.

"No I'll leave the blood stuff to you thanks." Fred says with fake amusement.

"Soot your self." He says and replaces the lolly pop in his mouth.

"Okay that's the blood part of things. Not only do I have different needs now that can be a downer I have a few advantages..."

"Like what?" Ginny ask getting more anxious by the minuet.

"Well..." Harry points a finger to Ginny and she and her chair begin to float.

"Harry! Harry! You put me down this instance!" She yells as she makes her way around the dinning table.

He lowers his hand and she sets down at her spot at the table. Face red she spats at him "Never ever do that again Harry!"

"Ok sorry." He says with a sheepish smile.

Fred and George are bouncing in there seats like five year olds.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!" Fred and George say at the same. "Wow wish I could do that. What else can you do?" George ask.

"Well remember when I punched through my door?" Every one nodded there head." Well I have sort of a super strength. I can run faster jump higher and from what Dumbledore says I'm a genius." He says as if he can't believe it.

"I thought there was a reason you sounded smarter." Ginny says realization claiming her face.

"That's all there is to the vampire part of me."

"But Harry how will you go outside. I mean the sun." Says George as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not that smart are you?" Ginny says smugly.

"Well Ginerva that's where you are wrong once again." Harry Stands up and mummers "Revealius"

The cloak automatically becomes visible and he walks to the door opens it and steps into the sun light. He spins around making sure the light hits every part of him as he smirks back at his family.

He sits back down and snaps his fingers and it disappeared with a zipper sound.

"That is so cool!" George says as he tries to touch the cloak but grabs nothing.

"Harry what about the veela part of you?" Ginny ask worried again "I've read about them and from what I know if you go any where you are going to have every witch and or wizard in a five mile radius shrouding themselves around you." She says in amusement.

"You'll be a babe and bloke magnet. Like there was a difference from before." She said as giggles escapes her mouth.

"Well that's why I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry says nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Every Weasley says with the exception of Mrs. Weasley "You're going to Hogwarts? Why?" Ginny is clearly envious of her brother.

"Dumbledore thinks with my new powers I could do some real damage without proper training. So I'm going to be trained at Hogwarts so I can control my magic in time for school and also I'll have a Veela instructor."

"Veela instructor?" Fred and George say at the same time.

"Yeah it's some specialist on Veela's. She's going to teach me the Veela ways." He says waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Wow! Harry you know you'll have the whole castle to yourselves!" Ginny says her envy breaking through.

"I know I can't wait! Oh yeah! Dumbledore said that Ron and Hermione can come too."

Through out this whole conversation Harry noticed that Ron had not said a word when he came down. Keeping his arrival private until Harry called his name.

"Ron? What do you think?" Ron only answered by turning to face his family, smiling and promptly passed out in his plate of eggs and toast. Harry just shrugs. He lays his head back as he plans his next two and a half weeks.

Hope you enjoyed It.!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the third chapter did you read the second? I promise not to make this one as long as the second but not as short as the first. So how do you like it so far? Let me know and review it's my first story so if this sucks I'm sorry, and tell me to stop while I'm ahead. I do not own Harry Potter :(

The next day can only be described as complete chaos. Every Weasley in attendance was in a frenzy of books, undergarments, potions and clothes. Harry was packing every thing Ginny handed him into his newly oversized trunk that was a present from Bill. His twin brothers were wrapping his potion supplies and his other brothers (Bill, Charlie and Percy) were folding his school robes.

They also were new because Harry couldn't fit his old ones anymore and was right proud of it. Harry felt kind of off because in the last day and a half Ron had not said one word to him. He had planned to talk to Ron on the way to Hogwarts. He was also starting to get a headache as his mother went through her check list once again.

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yes mother."

"Undergarments and pajamas?"

"Enough for a hundred kings mother."

"Don't show lip to me Harry."

"Ok, Ok. I have every thing. All my bathroom things, clothes, shoes, sneakers, dress robes, school robes. Potion ingredients, protective gloves, winter, spring and summer wear. And my broom. Any thing I miss mother?" He says with a grin the size of Western Europe.

"Yes actually." Mrs.Weasley says with a smile of her own. How could he forget the one thing that keeps him alive?

"Blood pops and cloak." She replies while folding her arms over her chest as if she knows she just caught her son make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Mother I'm wearing my cloak and Dumbledore only left me with yesterdays and today's supply so I only have four on me. The rest are at Hogwarts." He smiles as he sees the smirk slide right off his mothers face.

"Oh! Misters know it all are we?" Mrs.Weasley says.

There's a whoosh as Hermione comes through the fire place, and as she dust the soot off of her skirt she looks up " Hello every one! Oh and Mrs.Weasley I do believe " the know it all " is my job a..."

"Ron!" Ron's up in a second swinging Hermione around in his arms. Harry notices they hold each other for a little to long when finally they pull away.

'How are..."

She cuts off as she spots Harry for the first time "Holy shit!" Everyone looks at Hermione like she just grew another head.

"Hermione you swore!" Fred and George say at the same time. They can't believe little Ms. Perfect just said that!

Hermione's face turns a color that puts the Weasley hair to shame. 

"I'm sorry!" She clamps her hand over her mouth as she lowers her head in shame. Harry comes over to her and wispier something in her ear that makes her head snap up to attention, her eyes grow to the size of car windows as she blushes even deeper. She looks at Harry in disbelief at what he's saying and promptly faints.

"Oh my!" Mrs.Weasley runs over to Hermione and kneels down to see if she's still breathing.

"Harold James Potter Weasley what have you done!?"

"All I told her was that it was a good thing that she swore because she needed to lighten up some." He states like he did nothing wrong.

"I may not have said it that way and the playing with her hair probably didn't help either." He says with a smirk.

"Harry!" Ginny screams. "You just can't do that!"

"And why not?" He says crossing his amazingly strong arms over his perfectly defined chest to stare at his little sister.

"Your a veela now Harry! Just because Hermione is your best friend doesn't mean that she isn't attracted to the veela side of you." She says as if she's talking to a small child trying to explain why you shouldn't pull little girls hair.

"Wait! You mean Hermione fancies me!"

"Yes Harry in a way so will every other boy and girl that you come in contact with. Let me put it this way..." She stares at the ceiling as she is thinking. "You could pull Pansy Parkinson away from Draco Malfoy." She said with a smirk.

"You mean that pug face show off of a brat that is always attached to Malfoy like muggle Velcro?"

"Yes..."

"Give me a break Ginny the day that happens is the day I kiss Ron!"

"Oh please Harry! Even the professors might chance a glance at you every once and awhile!" Harry takes a look at Hermione who was slowly getting to her feet. " Look Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's okay Harry just don't do it again."

"I promise. Um can you come help me with my veela training books, Dumbledore told me how I should stack them for travel but for some reason I can't remember!"

"Your about to find something very important Harry!" Ginny said bouncing up and down.

"How much have you been reading Gin…? What have you been reading?" One perfect eyebrow fixed on his little sister.

"Well while you and mum went shopping I kind of read some of your Veela text." A small blush rises in her cheeks as she seems to notice a spot on her shoe.

"That's how you knew so much. How many volumes did you read?"

"...Seven." She said in a wispier.

"Seven! You were that interested?" Harry says very amused at his sisters curiosity, he imagines Ginny in his room with several of his books surrounding her. He was wishing he could show how silly she looked but, in a flash it was gone.

"Ow! Gin that was for…?"

Harry says holding his arm where Ginny just punched him.

"For sending me that image of me with all your books around me! That was not very nice!" She said in huff.

"I thought that! How did you get it?" He says in confusion.

"Harry in one of your books I read that you can send images even whole clips to other people. You must have wanted me to see it so bad that you sent it to me." Ginny scowled as she saw the smile creeping onto Harry's face.

"You sound just like Hermione!"

"Shut up Harry."

"This is going to be fun! Hey George!" Harry imagined Fred screwing a donkey and willed it to George.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! OH MERLIN! Harry THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLAINT!" Clutching his stomach he laughed so hard he fell to the floor.

"Harry I can't believe you just thought that! That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself." He managed to get out before another burst of laughter made them selves known.

"George, get up!" Fred said obviously upset that he was left out of the joke meaning he was sure it was about him. "Come on George get up!" Fred said trying to pull his hysterical brother from the floor.

"OK, Ok I'm up happy now!" George says as he allows his brother to pull him to his feet.

"No need to get your hoofs in a gruff!" George burst out laughing again but is able to calm down more quickly.

"Come on Harry show me where your books are." As Harry was heading to the stairs he caught Ron's eye. Harry gave him a small smile and waited for his reaction. But when all Ron did was look away he continued up the stairs.

Hermione was already half way up the first set of stairs, unconsciously swaying her hips more than normal which surprisingly to Harry didn't give him the slightest reaction.

They got to the top landing and Hermione turned to go to Harry's room. She entered the room to find his many volumes on veela carefully laid out on his bed. She picked up the first one than the next till she had put them all together. She smiled as she noticed the pattern the books took.

"Harry! I did it! I did it!"

"Big shocker there." Harry says placing one arm around Hermione's waist and squeezing slightly. Hermione leaned into the embrace only for a minuet before pulling away.

"Look at the pattern." She says distractedly.

"1-19 in order in a color pattern of red, black, silver, gold repeating till the last book which ended in silver. After that I had found little clamps on the binding that when linked together made a long gold snake across the many bindings."

Harry had sat in a chair as he watched Hermione explain the puzzle of the volumes. When she finished he came over and gave her another hug.

"Thanks Hermione I maybe smarter but I would have never figured that out!"

Harry gave a little gasp as Hermione through herself at him and was currently kissing him senseless. After a while Hermione realized he was not kissing her back and backed away.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I shouldn't have done that."

"It's all right Mione. I'm actually glad you did it." Hermione had on a totally confused facial expression.

"I-I don't understand?"

"When you kissed me I had some sort of vision."

"What kind?"

"I think that it had something to do with my mate. I was with them and they had their head in my lap. I was moving my hand through their hair and I was laughing..."

"Harry what has that got to do with me?"

"Every thing, see since you're a girl when you kissed me the veela part of me said this isn't right the..."

"I don't know what that means!" Clearly getting upset that Harry was getting something that she couldn't.

"It means my mate is a bloke." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she finally understood what he was actually saying.

"Hermione...I'm going to be gay!"

Harry and Hermione raced down the stairs to the living room.

"Mum! You won't believe it we were upstairs and Hermione kissed me and I had like this vision thing and I was with my mate and I was playing with there hair and I was laughing and I saw my mate and mum you just wouldn't believe it!"

"Harry! Harry! What are you talking about?" Smiling at her son's unorganized gibberish.

"Mum! My mate is a BLOKE!" Mrs. Weasley plops down dejected.

"Why are most of my kids turning out gay? First it was Charlie than Fred and George now you. Merlin help me please!"

"... Ginny are you next? If so give me a know now."

"Cheer up mother I'm still on the strait train." Ginny pats her mother on the shoulder." Even though Hermione is kind of cute." Taping a finger on her chin.

"Ginny!"

"Just kidding mum!" She says as she gets hit in the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"But Mum. It's not that it's my choice it is what it has to be. You can't choose who your soul mate is."

"I suppose so. Well now that that's settled lets go. Harry, Ron Hermione you ready?"

"Yes." Harry goes over to the fire place and grabs a pinch of floo powder. He steps into the fire place and shouts "HOGSMEADE!"

Every one in the pub turned as green flames erupted from the fire. Madam Rosmerta walked over to the fire place, Dumbledore had sent her an owl that he was sending Harry Potter now a Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and that she was to take them to the front gates of the school.

She gasp because what she saw was surprisingly not Mr. Potter Weasley stepping out of the fire.

"Who are you!?" She had her wand at his throat and her best tackle curse ready on her lips.

Harry pushes the wand away from him as he regards Madam Rosmerta.

"Oh sorry Madam Rosmerta I thought Dumbledore might have told you..."

"Who are you!?" Pointing her wand back in his face.

"It's me Harry Potter!" Starting to get a little scared.

"Prove it!"

He flipped his hair in a very girly way and flashed his scar at her. If there was one thing that could prove he was Harry Potter it was his scar. He smirked as he saw the dreamy look cloud her face.

She couldn't believe it! "He's amazing!" She said to herself as her gaze went over him hot molten lava flowing through her veins.

"I-I'm sorry Harry I wasn't told that you would look so different!"

"That's all right."

While Harry and Madam Rosmerta were talking Hermione and Ron came through the fire and was now sitting on there luggage reading books.

"Mione! Why didn't you help me!? I know Ron's having an episode with me for some reason but why didn't you help me!" Failing his arms when Hermione stood up.

"Well you looked like you had every thing under control so I let you handle it." She gives him her best "I'm sorry smile" and goes to lift her trunk.

"Ugh! Harry could you help me?"

"You look like you have every thing under control." Harry says cocking an eyebrow at her and folding his arms over his chest.

"Harry that's not funny." She sits on her trunk with a huff. "You're a real bugger I hope you know."

"Strike two for Hermione Granger!"

"Shut up- Harry!" She troughs Harry a glare and he just lifts Hermione and her trunk into the air.

"HARRY! Put me down at once!"

"You wanted me to help you with your trunk so that's what I'm doing."

"Yes I asked for help with my trunk but not with me!"

Harry just laughs as he follows Madam Rosmerta out of the pub into the warm early August weather. They were walking the path to Hogwarts when Harry notices a shock of silver coming from a nearby tree.

"Hey Mione did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That thing in the trees."

"No what was it?"

"I don't know."

They walk up to the front gate and see a giant grin grinning Rubeus Hagrid just on the other side.

"Hagrid!" Hermione runs right up to him and gives the half giant a hug.

"Hi there Hagrid!"

"Harry! Is that you?"

"Yep. Here we go again."

"How ya doing there Ron?"

"I'm all right."

On the path to the front doors Hermione and Harry filled Hagrid in on the latest news in the wonderful world of the new Weasleys. By the end of the discussion Hagrid is in total shock!

"No way! I've met her before!"

"Hagrid your joking right?"

"No." Hagrid got that look on his face that meant he was about to talk about the war, and when he got that face you learned to shut yours.

"I met with her on the night of the last battle. She was reporting in that her fleet of Vampires had wiped out a known headquarters for Deatheaters and that there were no more in that area." "You know Harry. You put me in with the dark forest creatures."

"We agreed that her next fleet would be on the front lines when Voldamort arrived with his army. I don't think that many wizards would have survived without the help of the other vampires."

"...What was she like Hagrid?" Harry asked in a tone that sounded like more an order than a question. " Remember I never met her."

"She was beautiful, the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen, but when you stand next to her you feel a dark power come over you. Like you can do absolutely anything but at a price. It made me feel like I could beat Voldamort myself. If she's the one who changed you than you have a rare gift Harry but you also have a terrible curse."

Every one went quiet at this and then Hermione spoke up. "Harry can I get down now? I feel like some queen who likes to be carted around."

"Nope still can't come down off your throne your majesty." Every one cracks up as he lifted Hermione higher in the air.

"And what may I ask is the name of my country?"

"Why The Land of Know It All of course"

"Harry you great git! That's not funny." They arrive at the front doors and Professor McGonagall is there greet them.

"Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley, Mr. Potter. My Mr.Potter you have changed."

"Well I guess you owe me five galleons Minerva." Came the unmistakable sexy drawl of the Hogwarts potion master.

"You're really going to make me pay that?" The three soon to be 7th years stood in amazement as the conversation progressed.

Harry was studying the professors more than the topic. McGonagall was wearing white cashmere pants a white blouse along with clear striped heel's. Her hair was down and her face no longer held that stern expression it did during the school year.

The normally clad in all black and weighed down by teaching robes was gone. Snape was in fact in a pair of fitting black jeans, a black T-shirt with silver writing and a pair of what seemed to be American style sneakers which read Puma. His hair was pulled back no longer stringy and greasy but full and shinny.

His face still had it's paleness but there was a glow to it that Harry had never seen before, now it could be his newly found gayness talking but Snape look quite fuckable. Harry shook his head at the thought not that it bothered him but, as he thought about shagging his potions professor a sinking feeling came over him. He felt like he was cheating on someone but whom?

He was shaken out of his thoughts as some one called his name.

"Harry?"

"Huh. Oh sorry. You were saying."

"I was saying you should know that you will be having your own rooms this year Mr. Potter."

"What for professor?"

"I would think you would find it more suitable to you and your mate. Or would you rather spend your nights in a room full of hormonal teenagers." McGonagall begins to laugh and to everyone's amazement (except Professor McGonagall) Snape join's in to.

"What? Thought I was incapable of laughing Mr. Potter?"

"Well actually yes. Not to be rude professor but you always seemed to act like hell, pardon my language, was banging down your door."

"Well the reason why, is a story for another day. Minerva." He gives a slight bow to Professor McGonagall turns on his heal and walks back in to the castle. Every one in attendance turns to watch Professor Snape move in his jeans. :)

Harry turns toward the Astronomy tower. He could have sworn he had felt some one watching him. He turns back and jumps back into the conversation.

"Ms.Granger since you are to be Head girl this year it is up to you to pick the password. Mr. Weasley will company you to Gryffindor Tower..." A slight blush creeps on to her face as Ron turns to look at her. This Harry notices to.

"But Professor McGonagall I'm sure Hermione can get there on her own." Supporting a blush of his own.

"Mr. Weasley goes with Ms.Granger to Gryffindor Tower. I must take Mr. Potter to his new rooms if he chooses to tell you where they are I can not stop him. Until then Mr. Potter follow me."

"Yes Professor. See you guys later."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall into the entrance hall she started up the main stairs and turned on to the next flight. It was a long time till he noticed something, the statue of the one eyed witch that leads to the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade! What were they doing this far into the castle? They passed the statue and walked to the end of the corridor.

Professor McGonagall stops and motions to a suit of armor." This Mr. Potter is one of the door ways to your rooms." Harry stares confused at the Knight in front of him. "Hold your hand up to the armor Mr. Potter." Ron does as he is asked. Professor McGonagall starts to speak in old Latin.

"Admitto accingo ab accedo." A blue glow start to envelope his hand as one golden ring wrapped it's self around his ring finger. The ring gave a buzz as it shot from Harry's hand into the suit of armor.

"Bloody hell! What was that?"

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that Mr. Weasley. That. What you just seen was a very small percentage of your magic being put into the armor. The ward on the armor that hides that door..."

"What door professor?"

"That door Mr. Potter "Professor McGonagall motions to a door that must have appeared when he was examining his hand.

"Wicked!" Harry reached out to touch the cherry red door that had on odd symbol of a seven point star on the front of a full moon. It clearly was engraved in silver that seemed to glow from the center of the star.

"Double wicked!"

"Yes indeed Mr. Potter these rooms are actually different sections to Godric Gryffindor private study. All rooms are locked except the living quarters in which you will be staying." As Professor McGonagall talked Harry was keeping track of the twist and turns they made through the ever lasting hallway.

"Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry professor I was just trying to memorize the way these hallways go on forever."

"Mr. Potter Godric was no fool. He designed his study to wind and twist for days. The enchantments on the walls make it seem as if you are going in circles no matter where you turn.

"Than how am I to find my rooms?"

"Only the one whose magic is added to the armor can find the rooms. To an intruder the halls go on forever."

"So the hall leads me to the rooms without me trying to find them?"

"Precisely. Would you lead me to your rooms from here Mr. Potter?"

"Um okay." He turns down the next corner and walks into the middle of the four way intersection and looks around. Harry all of a sudden turns down the hall on his left and keeps going. Professor McGonagall just trailed behind him watching him in an amused state of mind.

"It's going to be a very exciting year" She thought to herself as the portrait leading to his rooms came into view.

"Professor McGonagall I've found it! I actually found it!" Professor McGonagall comes over to Harry and put a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now the halls work the same way leaving. Now I am to return to my duties so you may choose your password. Choose carefully for you are not to tell anyone your password that includes Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"Yes professor." At that moment she turns on her heal and walks back the way she came. He faces the portrait and gazes at the creature on the front. He looks upon the male face, lion's body, and the scorpion tail and automatically knows what it is.

"You're a Manticore!"

The Manticore turns to face Harry and in a low bow reply's "Yes young Potter. I am one of the eternal beasts here at Hogwarts it is my honor to serve you. What do you wish your entrance word to be?"

Harry takes a second to think before something pops into his head. He doesn't know why but he feels that this should be his password.

"A thin line between coincidence and fate." Its face sizes Harry up trying to figure if he's still on his rocker.

"Very well Master Potter. Enter."

The door opens and he steps through. He stops dead in his track. The room was beautiful! He looks around and notices there is two of everything. Two couches, two side desk each thing on the desk had exactly the same thing.

The whole room was done in taste full dark blues and white. As he makes a spin he notices that there are two rooms he goes to the first door and opens it. He gasps as he looks at an all white room everything from the shag rug to the silk sheets where the purest white. He closes the door completely missing the snake sewn into the comforter on the bed.

He opens the room next to the first and looks around he walks in to the room which resembled a mini Gryffindor common room. He smiled as he sat on the plush bed of gold and red sheets. He pulled out his key and made two copies; he called for a sheet of parchment and wrote identical notes to Ron, Hermione.

Hermione,

Can you come to my rooms at 8? My rooms are in the same corridor as the statue of the one eyed witch. You know the one that leads to Hogsmeade? At the end of the hallway there's a suit of armor. Knock on its chest 3 times and tell it your names. Use your keys to get into the door. Keep walking until you see a portrait of a Manticore. Tell it your names. I'll come and let you in.

Harry

Harry called for Hedwig and sent her on her way. He got up and went to his trunk but when he looked in it, it was empty. He walked over to one of the gold lined doors and opened it up to a walk in closet but, these weren't his clothes! They were the most marvelous dress robes he had ever seen but two seemed to catch his eye. They were behind what seemed to be a water keratin on every side. One was a floor length emerald green with silver lining this one he really liked for some odd reason. The second one was just like the first but a dark crimson with gold lining that didn't peek his interest. As he looked around he noticed that there had to be at least more than a hundred of them but his attention was always drawn to the two in the center.

"This Veela thing is weird." He tuned around and left the closet. He went to the next one and found his cloths. He got out his green silk pants. He found the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took off his robes and slipped on his pants. He walked back into his rooms to find his sheets already folded back and Hedwig waiting for him. He climbed in and took the letter from Hermione.

Harry,

What's up with you and Ron I asked him if he got your letter and he just shrugged? Than I asked him if he was going to go or not and he got really angry and started to rant on about how he doesn't always have to come when you call. What's up with that? Anyway see you at 8.

Hermione

Harry just shook his head. He had no idea what was wrong with Ron but he swore to find out tomorrow. The last thing Harry thought about before sleep clamed him was how his bed felt oddly empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapters 4 enjoy! I don't own Harry potter.**

**Review!**

**HarryDracoHarryDraco**

**Harry woke to a growl. He sat up and saw a glowing ball of blue fire floating over the foot post of his bed.**

**"Mr. Potter there is a Ms. Granger at the door for you." Harry rubbed his eyes and flung his legs over his bed.**

**"Thank you. Tell her I'm coming." The blue ball of fire fizzled out. Harry got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face. **

**When he returned he went to his dresser and found a shirt to go with his Pajama's he still wore. He located his hunter green T-shirt and pulled on some socks and his black sneakers.**

**He walked into the living room and headed towards the door. He was surprised to see Hermione a little more revealing than she usually dressed.**

**She was leaning against the right wall her weight resting her left leg making her hip jut out. She wore a teal tub top and a faded denim cheerleader skirt. **

**"What's up Hermione?" She walked in and he noticed she was wearing a pair of strap black heals. He made a sweep of her legs and wondered where they ended.**

**"Nothing much is going on Harry. Just Ron being a Pratt as usual. I seriously don't know what is wrong with him?" She answered sitting down on his couch.**

**"I don't know either. Ever since I changed he hasn't said a single word to me." Harry flopped gracefully onto a chair near the empty fire place.**

**"I-I know why." Hermione wouldn't look at him and he was a little nervous at what really had Ron ticked off.**

**"Are you going to tell me?"**

**"I don't know Harry. He was so angry when he was telling me this and what I had to do to get it out of him was so unlike me. I-I just don't want him to know I betrayed him." She was looking at her hands a nervous gesture she picked up during the war.**

**"How about I just read your mind. You won't be telling and I won't be intruding on your privacy by prying it our of you." Hermione was looking him in his eye trying to see if he was pulling her leg. (Leg gets it?)**

**"Can you even do that?" She seems skeptical as she folded her arms and legs. Showing even more of her milky white flesh. Which Harry just notice still had no effect on him?**

**Harry just smirked as he penetrated her mind searching for something private. He was a little mad about what he found and it showed a little to much as his fangs slid forth.**

**"So your just being a little spy for our little Ronnikins are you?" He said standing up and looming over her shivering body.**

**"Harry I was just trying to find out what you thought about why Ron is so pissed off. I wasn't spying I swear!" **

**"Than why did I see you thinking that?" His fangs were showing now and it was scaring the life right out of her.**

**"I thought if I got both sides to the story I could get you two to talk to each other again! Every time you two get into a fight I get caught in the middle!" She was angry now. Why did every one see her as a bother when all she tried to do is help?**

**"Stand up." It sounded like an order but there wasn't that much malice as before and his fangs had gone back to normal.**

**"Oh god!" Hermione's head was spinning as Harry assaulted her thoughts. He scanned over what happened between her and Ron he forced himself out of her mind before things got to far ahead.**

**Harry couldn't help but laugh at what Hermione had done to get the information out of Ron and made sure to chide her about it later.**

**"What is the pass word?" He asked her while breathing in her ear making her shiver all over.**

**He dragged a finger down her exposed throat as she gasped out the answer to his question.**

**"****Tarantula!"**

**"Now Hermione why on earth would you pick that?" He laughed as he kissed her neck lightly.**

**"Would be funny to see Ron's face pale every time he has to say it." She giggled as Harry continues to nibble on her neck. **

**"You like this don't you?" He ask as he came closer and closer to her mouth.**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you want more?"**

**"Yes." She was breathing hard now. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as he came in close to her lips.**

**"I thought so." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in closer to her face where he could feel her chest pressed into his. **

**"To bad I'm gay." And pushed her down on the couch before he walked out the door slamming it and in the process leaving a very hot and bothered Hermione on his couch. **

HarryDracoHarryDraco

**Ron sat in the common room waiting for Hermione to come back. She had convinced him to talk to Harry because he wouldn't on his own.**

**"Stupid Potter always has to take the spot light. Just when I was going to give the biggest announcement of my whole life!" Ron had begun pacing during his rant when Harry came through the portrait hole.**

**"Hey Ron. What's going on?" Harry asked as he pretty much floated into the room.**

**"You know pretty damn well 'What's going on?'." He spat back. Harry just picked his favorite chair and gracefully crossed his legs. An arrogant look on his face.**

**Ron looked Harry over and noticed he looked oddly like Malfoy sitting like that. Ron gave a shudder to that thought and turned to Harry once more.**

**Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry's attire.**

**"Black and green. What your turning Slytherin now?" He snarled.**

**"I'll let you in on a little secret Ron. Remus doesn't even know this one. The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin my first year and if I ever wanted to I could switch houses with Dumbledore's permission." **

**He gave a smirk that looked to Malfoyish for words seeing the flabbergasted look on Ron's face.**

**"You're lying!"**

**"Am I Ron? You forget I have a Slytherin side. All thanks to Tom. You know it's true." It wasn't a question it was a fact. **

**Ron knew Harry had a dark side ever since he saw Harry put The Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange over and over and it wasn't to revenge Sirius either. He just did it for fun he laughed through the whole thing.**

**"You know I'm right don't you?" He said his eyes shining in triumph.**

**"So what! You're a bloody half snake! Who cares?" Ron was turning a dangerous red while Harry kept a calm and collected composer.**

**"Now Ron there's no reason to be so rude is there? I thought we were best friends." He spoke as if it hurt him badly but his eyes held a laughter that was unmatched by any.**

**"I am but your beginning to act more and more like a Slytherin ever since that thing with Bellatrix at the end of the war." **

**Ron knew he had crossed a line when Harry put his Vampire skills into effect as he had Ron 3 inches off the floor by his collar before he could blink. **

**"Harry! Let go!" Ron had turned red and was heading for blue quick.**

**Harry dropped him and he crumpled into a gasping ball of Ron on the carpet rug.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Ron yelled from the floor rubbing his neck.**

**"I told you never to talk about that!" Ron looked up and his face paled. Harry's eyes were glowing silver. Like a thousand bolts of lightning and fire crackers were going off inside of his head.**

**"Who are you?" Ron was scared now this couldn't be Harry.**

**Harry had moved away from Ron and sat in a seat by the window.**

**"What is happening to you mate?" Putting a hand on Harry shoulder as he sat in a chair across from him.**

**"Harry?"**

**"I don't know. I've snapped at people and attacked my best friend. I hate this vamp\veela thing at times. Volume 7 say's that the behavior of the veela mate starts to show when you are in some range with them. My mates close Ron. Real close."**

**"But on a serious note why have you been avoiding me?"**

**As soon as it left his mouth he regretted for Ron immdeatly shrank into himself.**

**"It's nothing." Ron said not looking at him.**

**"Oh cut the bull crap Ron. Now you can tell me or I make you tell me. You pick." Harry was dead serious he would clear the air with Ron weather he liked it or not.**

**"Look I know you can do just stay out of my head okay." Harry Nodded and pointed to the seat across from him. Ron sat down and took several deep breaths.**

**"Tell me."**

**"It's just that now don't get offended by this but every time you come around I feel like I get pushed into your shadow and no one notices me. I mean I love you as my brother but it's just another title I get placed under.**

**I have the golden trio tag along, the youngest boy out of five brothers who have done so many things and are so good at every thing they do and all I am is the red headed dumb ass with a temper." Harry could see this was going to end with one of them crying so he answered quickly.**

**"That's not true Ron." Harry felt ashamed I himself. How could he have never seen Ron being pushed aside all these years? "I'm sorry I treated you that way. I didn't mean for this to happen and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I wish I was never changed. I bet you wish that too."**

**"No I don't wish that I think it's so cool that you have these new powers."**

**"Than why act like you were mad at me?"**

**"The morning that you and mum told every one I was going to give a big announcement. But I am down and every one was going all water on the brain over you. I was mad that you had gotten to everyone first that I worked my self up so much I caused my self to faint. Of course you know."**

**Harry gave a little laugh at that it was a little funny seeing Ron passed out in his plate of eggs.**

**"What was it that you were going to tell us?" Harry ask. All the tension in the room had faded away and Harry felt calm around Ron again.**

**"It's nothing really." A small blush was creeping up in Ron's cheeks as he looked everywhere but at Harry.**

**"Oh come on Ron tell me?" Harry had gotten out of his seat and was tickling Ron till tears rolled down his cheeks.**

**"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. Just stop the bloody tickling Harry!" Harry stopped and smiled at Ron as he caught his breath.**

"**Before the paper work came for you to become my brother. I got an Owl from the W.W.C.C.B (The World Wide Chess Champions of Britain)." Ron didn't have time to register what had happened until Harry was crushing his lungs.**

**"Uh Harry I can't breathe." Harry let him go smiling like there was no tomorrow.**

**"Oh sorry mate but that's great! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron looked down at the floor.**

**"Every one was so preoccupied with you."**

**"Ron that's bigger news than me getting bitten by a over grown bat. You are going to play for the best ad most famous chess teams in the world! Of course we would want to know that! **

**We are going to owl mum today and tell her she'll have a fit!" Harry was getting himself worked up and he knew it.**

**"Does Hermione know?"**

**"No. No one knows except Professor McGonagall. They've had my name since I beat her chess board in 1st year."**

**"Oh and speaking of Hermione. She's another person I've caused problems for. I left her pretty bad when she was in my rooms."**

**"What did you do to Hermione!?" Ron was more scared than shocked.' What had Harry done to her that she wasn't back yet?'**

**"Calm down Ron nothing happened. It's just that she tried to pull the 'I don't know if I should tell' speech. She had it coming."**

**"Don't worry it wasn't all that bad." Harry had to laugh. He wondered what Hermione did when he left her like that. He hoped that she would talk to him at all.**

**DracoHarryDracoHarry**

**Well here you go this is a double feature so click that little blue button and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey U guys I'm so on a roll with my stories the ideas are just poring in! Hope you like (Continuing from chapter 4)

I don't own Harry Potter

P.S Thanks for all the great reviews wish I had some more!

HARRYDRACOHARRY DRACO

Harry gave a laugh as he sent what happen to Ron and watched as his face gained color while trying to hold in his fit of laughs. It didn't work. They busted out laughing not stopping until they ran out of air.

"Oh my god Harry! You may have scared her for life! That was so wrong I can't help but to find it funny." At that moment Hermione walked in to the Common Room still looking as hot as she did when she showed up at Harry's.

"Hey Hermione." Ron say's in a flirtatious voice. She just glared in Harry's general direction and stormed off towards her private rooms.

"Hey where are you going?" Harry called to her back.

She turned and looked Ron in the eye. "I'm going to go take a swim." She flipped her hair. Harry wondered what had brought out this girly side to Hermione.

Harry also noticed Ron drooling like a baby hippo and hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

Ron had snapped out of the trance and tried to enter Hermione's mind. After penetrating her surface thoughts he tried to go deeper but he was hit in the eyes with a blinding white and flown backward off his chair.

"What the hell! Hermione?" Harry's head grew three times its normal size as he looked at her.

"How did you do that?" This time it was Ron he had been knock down by Harry and was pretty much groveling at her feet.

"You haven't figures it out?" Both boys just shook there heads.

"Honestly! This proves how much you guys pay attention to me. Look at me!" She was fuming now. She seemed very intimidating in a sort of power stance that had them kneeling before her.

"We are looking at you!" Ron was as white cotton as he stood to his feet Harry right after him.

"Come here!" She was pointing to the space Wright in front of her. What made Harry speechless was that all though Ron was petrified he went willingly.

"Good. Now look at me." She had softened a little and was more relaxed even in her heals.

"I don't see anything different." Ron was taking the advantage of looking at Hermione's body without being slapped.

"Nothing besides the fact that you got even prettier than you were before we left school." At that Ron clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Hermione looked down at her self and slapped herself on the fore head.

"I can't believe I was that stupid." Harry speaking for the first time for a while thought it would be funny to crack a joke.

"Hermione Granger stupid! What has this world come to?"

"Watch it Potter your still on my shit list."

"Strike three for Hermione your out!"

"Shut up Ron."

"I guess I should have told you before we left."

"Tell us what?" Ron was looking expectantly down at Hermione.

"Okay but you need to do something first." She looked a little nervous as she told them to make a circle 15in all around.

"Okay Hermione what's this about?" Harry was in the middle of the room hands on hips waiting for her to tell them what this is is all about.

"Well um... I'm a veela too Harry." Hermione had bit down on her lower lip and had the good grace to blush at Ron's shocked face.

"No your not! No offense Mione but you look nothing like a Veela." Harry was doubled over I laughter when Hermione grabbed him around the neck and lifted him into the air.

She set him down on the floor and smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"That doesn't prove anything. All girl veelas have white blonde hair, are over six feet tall and have blue eyes. And if my eyes deceive me you don't fit that description."

That's when Hermione walked to the middle of the circle they made and told Ron and Harry to stand on either side of her

"Okay Hermione what now?"

"On three I want you to both cast reverse glamour charms..." Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"You have on glamour charms why?"

"I told you I'm a veela. I never told you this but I'm adopted. I'm not a muggle born I a pure blood and my grandmother was a veela so is my birth mother which I don't know where she is so don't ask."

At that Harry and Ron raised there wands and waited as Hermione counted to three.

"One, two, THREE!"

"REVERSORO GLAMAS!" In a flash of white light Hermione had grown 4inc which made all the clothes except her shoes shrink on her body.

Her hair had gone from a beautiful brown to a earthy white that flowed down to her but, her eyes were as blue as Ron's but with more depth.

"Wow."

"Told you." Ron couldn't believe it she was beautiful even Fleur couldn't match her. Harry's attention was snapped back when something was trying to break through his mental barriers.

'Harry?'

'Hermione? I don't believe it! You really are a veela that's how you knew how to use my books.'

'No Harry that was easy no if you don't mind I'm going for my swim now.' with that she left his mid and was speaking to Ron.

"But mione you hate swimming in the lake."

"Ewe! Who said any thing about swimming in the lake?"

"You did. Where are you going to swim at?"

"Oh I guess the professors didn't tell you."

"Tell us what?" Harry asked as he came up behind Ron.

"That Dumbledore added a new part to the school that is connected to the locker rooms that has a muggle swimming pool.

He says that swimming will be a class this year and he said it's open when ever we want it. So I'm going to go get dressed if your coming hurry up.

With that they all ran to there rooms.

HARRYDRACOHARRYDRACO

Yeah so hit that button that lets you review to my story. Let your voice be heard!

Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey U guys I hope you don't hate me for a crappy chapter. The fact of the matter is I have a lot of things going on right now and I wish I could I fix them so my head will be clear. I hope you enjoy any way.

I don't understand why I don't own Harry Potter I just don't.

Thanks a lot to all who review. I personally reply them and I love all the great comments. Thanks!

HARRYDRACOHARRYDRACO

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione out side the common for an hour when she finally came down wearing a black bikini with white playboy bunnies on it with a pair of short shorts.

"Hey ready to go?" Hermione starts down the hall and turns around, she notices they are not following.

"Ron pick up you mouth. If you didn't notice I _am_ a girl and I _do_ have boobs it's normal so stop STARING!" The walls shook as her soft voice boomed in the empty corridor.

" Oh come on Mione even you know that it's not his fault." Harry says giving her an amused smile. Seeing Hermione open like this was not only a crack up but seeing Ron turn red every two seconds was priceless!

Ron seemed to snap out of his daze only to turn red at the site of Hermiones 'bunnies'. "Sorry Mione."

"It's okay Ron lets go and see this pool."

Harry, Hermione and a very red faced and embarrassed Ron walk toward the locker rooms and headed to a solid oak door with the words POOL written in gold letters.

"Okay change your clothes put them in your lockers and meet back here okay?" Harry and Ron nodded and headed toward the Boys locker room. Once in side the put there extra towels and shower things in a locker and went back to meet Hermione at the door.

" Ready boys?"

"Yeah lets go!" They all at once pushed the door open to see a wide hall way where you could see one corner of the pool filled with crystal clear water that rippled as magic filtered the water pouring in.

"Holy shit!" In one corner of the room stood this Beautiful stone water fall falling into a white mist as it hit the waters surface. Harry couldn't move, standing at the top of the high dive was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Harry watched as he leaned forward and jumped off the platform. He broke the waters surface with the littlest of splashes. He could see Draco Swimming on the bottom of the pool than come up for air.

They locked eyes and Harry was suspecting the usual sneer from the water dripping blonde but was shocked to no end when all he did was smile and pull himself from the water. Water dripped down his perfect chest to slide between the dips of his abs and disappear under his hunter green swim trunks.

" Hello Ron. Hermione, Harry. I didn't know you guys were coming?" He seemed almost normal there was no trace of arrogance in his voice. His normal superior attitude was as gone as Hermione brown bushy hair. Harry couldn't help but notice he was acting a little like himself on regular circumstances.

" We just got here yesterday rested mostly." Came the soft sound of Hermiones voice as it flowed over the water in the pool, blending in with the rush of water from the water fall.

"Cool. Is it just me or do I sense two other veela's in the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other than Draco and the three of them laughed as they shared the inside joke.

"How did you know?" Harry asked coming down from his laughing high.

"Well Hermione here Is a tall as you, has beach blonde hair and blue eyes while you have just gotten hotter than you were before and your not wearing your glasses." Harry gave him a ' yeah right look ' And smirked as he saw the smirk tugging at his Beautiful full pink lips.

"Okay you as well me know that I can sense every veela in a three mile radius." They all laughed at that and turned toward the pool once again as Ron ran and did a cannon ball off of the same diving board Draco was on just a minuet ago.

"Well what are we wanting for?" Hermione ran forward blonde hair flowing out behind her as she dived into the water. Harry crept behind Draco and pushed him into the water but, just before he fell in he reached out and grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him in with him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They hit the water and started to wrestle with each other under the water. They broke apart and came to the surface for air.

( Mostly talking here)

"Potter!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Oh quit with the American rhymes would you. Why did you do that!?"

"Um because I could? No wait! Because you won't do a damn thing about it!"

" Oh is that so?"

"I know it is so. I said it."

" When did you get so cocky?"

"You tell me." ( Normal) Harry winked and dived under the water gliding under the water, he thought over the conversation he just had and could only come up with a few explanations.

One Draco could have hit his head and forgotten who he was two, He had changed some how and turned sweeter than sugar or three, the small swirl in his stomach meant something more than a little swallowed water.

Harry gave a jerk as he heard shouts from above the surface and floated to the top to see what the problem was .

"What is going on?" He looked to each shocked yet relieved face and wondered what had them so scared.

"Harry you know you were under there for more than seven minuets right. Normal people would have been dead by now." Ron says astonished at the time his friend had stayed under water.

"Don't scare us like that!" He raised a perfect eye brow as he listened to Hermione _and_ Draco scold him for scaring them. He couldn't help the silly grin that spilled onto his face.

"Aww Draco I didn't know you cared!" He said in a dreamy sweet voice as he batted his eyes at Draco.

Draco gave a small smile as his gaze softened on Harry.

"Of course I do." He grabbed his towel and winked at Harry before closing the door.

"We better go to guys lunch is in 45 minuets." Hermione had gotten out of the pool and had wrapped a towel around her soaking wet body much to Rons disapproval.

"Yeah okay lets go." They all got there things and headed for the door. Harry wondering if the swril in his stomach would stop after he ate something.

DRACOHARRYDRACOHARRY

There you go! Hope you like it. I promise I'll try to get them out faster. So just click that little blue button and show me and my story some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys; well, it took me forever, but I finally found what I needed to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and, as always:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Harry Potter will never be gay.

Harry and Draco will never truly be together. (Sadly… lol)

I thought it necessary to award the people who reviewed my stories.

So a big thanks to:

Zale potter

DestinyDragon

Kizunakat

DBZfanalways

Hitori-Hoshi

viper4ray

fifespice

linsay

DARKANGELICA789

Alexandragurl

Mandraco

UNCIVILISED

DestinyEntwinements

Flame

drippy123

Sam

Peaceful Angel

FairyDust353

queenmorgan23

Sandy

Princess Star Neko

Cardfreak

If I forgot anyone, I am so sorry; but if you send me your name in a nice little review, I'll get you in the next chapter. Promise

Now, on with the show!

DarcoHarryDracoHarry

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Shite! I don't know the pass word." Harry jumped ten feet in the air when the stone Gargoyle came to life and rose on his hind legs while looking down on Harry.

"_Who wishes to enter?"_

Harry just looked on in amazement at the gargoyle; it had large gray wings that connected to an arched muscular back with a large head and piercing red eyes.

"_Who wishes to enter?" _It said, annoyed, baring his teeth at Harry.

Harry wasn't going to be intimidated by a piece of rock. He stood up straight in front of the Gargoyle.

"Harry Potter."

"_Enter."_ Instead of jumping aside as usual, the gargoyle turned back into stone and split it's self in half, opening up to the spiral stair case.

Harry climbed up onto the stairs as he was lifted up into the headmaster's office.

Harry got off the revolving stairs and stood in front of the door. He raised his hand, ready to knock, as the door opened up to reveal Albus Dumbledore sitting at his great desk, scratching names off a piece of parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, walking towards the wizened wizard.

Albus looked up into Harry sparkling green eyes with his own liquid blue. He gave a warm hearted smile and beckoned Harry closer.

"I was wondering when you would be coming up here, Harry." He said as he returned to scratching off names of people on the parchment.

"How do you always know everything?" Harry asked, sitting in a plush chair and giving a light chuckle.

"Elementary my dear Potter. There are three Veelas in my school, one of which has already come to me for guidance. One, Ms.Hermione Granger. Second, Ms.Granger is to be bonded to a Mr.Weasley, leaving two other veela in my care.

Now I don't know about you Harry but it does not take a 167 year old wizard such as myself to put two and two together. Now, I can be wrong, but I highly doubt it."

He finished, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth, and if Harry was correct, a slight hidden a gender.

Harry couldn't feel more stupid even if he was doing the Charleston on the teachers table in a chicken costume during breakfast screaming about how they were eating her chicks.

Harry sat there for a few minutes getting his head around the fact that his mate just might be, and possibly is, a man.

"How did you know that Ron was going to be Hermione's mate, Professor?" Harry asked, finding his voice. "Hermione said you helped her. Do you think it would be safe to help me find mine?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost a little of their usual sparkle as he looked Harry.

"To tell you the truth Harry, I don't know if I should." He replied solemnly, looking at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"Why do you say that, Professor?"

Dumbledore gave a large sigh and sat back in his high backed chair.

"The process of finding ones mate, Harry, is very risky business. If you do not accept the person, they either go crazy and have to be put down or …"

"They die." Harry gave an audible gulp and rose out of his chair.

"Please professor if my mate is who I think it is, then there is nothing for me to fear."

Harry knew it was true, too; every time he saw Draco his heart would speed up. He would stumble, and when he laughed, Harry would melt on the spot and have to find the nearest bathroom far away from prying ears.

Harry's eyes focused again on the old wizard before him; he looked at Harry with curious eyes.

"Please professor." Harry never thought he would have to beg anything out of Dumbledore but this was important.

"As you wish Harry but I must warn you, if the person you thought you were going to be with isn't who you thought, it will most likely be the end of them. Do you understand?"

"I understand professor. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Dumbledore got out of his seat and made his way up the small stair case at the back of his office. Harry walked around his table and followed him.

He stopped at a portrait that looked like an angel holding a balance beam. It reminded Harry of the Statue of Justice he saw on TV in New York City.

"Harry if you would stand here, please." Harry walked up to Dumbledore and looked at the balance beam.

"Place your hand on the plate." Harry was a little hesitant when placing his hand on the left plate of the balance.

"Bloody hell!" Harry jumped back from the plate as his hand was stabbed and a thick lining of blood started to trickle out of his hand.

"What the…" Dumbledore had grabbed Harry's hand a placed it over the plate. A long stream fell onto the plate and seemed to seep into the plate.

"You know, you could have told me that was going to happen." Harry said as his skin pulled and mended it self; he stretched his hand to make sure that the skin was closed.

Harry watched as the same procedure happened to Dumbledore. Dumbledore cast a healing charm on himself and turned to Harry.

"Now where is the fun in that?" He gave a light chuckle as he raised his wand.

"Mitais ebbrakim Impempis" The angel stepped aside and opened up to a large hall.

"Oh wow." Harry looked on in amazement; it looked like Dumbledore had a mini Department of Mysteries.

"Professor?" Harry turned around and saw a name on one of the glowing orbs:

_Draco __Lucius Malfoy_

Harry reached up and ran his fingers over the globe. When his ring finger touched Draco's name, a pleasant shock ran through his hand.

"Harry?" Harry turned to face Dumbledore. He had lost all track of time as he stared at Draco's orb.

"He hasn't come yet?"

"No, but maybe he won't have to." He said, giving a wink as he turned. Harry blushed and walked a few paces behind the old wizard.

"Ah, here we go." Dumbledore took down a glowing orb similar to all the others but his glowed a pure white while the others only glowed a pale blue.

"It's always me, huh?" he said taking it from Dumbledore.

"I suppose so. I will be in my office when you are finished. I can guess you already know how to use this?" He said, motioning to the orb.

"Yes professor. Thank you." Dumbledore nodded to Harry and made his way out of the hall. Once Harry was alone, he let the orb fall from his hands.

It shattered without a sound as the pieces vanished. Harry held down his glasses as they were almost blown off his face. A voice was calling his name and he dropped to one knee to hear what it said.

"_He has eyes like liquid lighting,_

_And a temper to match._

_He has begun the search for you;_

_Are you up for the challenge?_

_But beware of whom you choose, or it could be the end of you, too_

_Because the one you seek is a Malfoy,_

_Powerful, sexy and certainly never weak."_

The voice faded as Harry slid down to the carefully tiled floor of the mini Department of Mysteries.

Harry didn't know where he should go. He sat on that floor for an hour before he jumped up to his feet. He ran out of the hall, ignoring the sound of the stone gargoyle sliding back into place.

"Harry?" Dumbledore rose to his feet as he watched him jet out of his office in super speed.

"Oh my."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry ran; he only knew where he wanted to go, not minding the shriek he got from little Professor Flitwick.

He ran past the entrance to the Great Hall and sped off past the Entrance Hall. He ran up the stairs with record speed and jumped right over the moving stair case. He landed on the other side of the staircase and sped off to Gryffindor tower.

He finally came to a halt at the portrait hole. That's when he remembered that Hermione had never given him the password; or if she did, he just didn't remember.

"_Password?" _The fat lady in the portrait asked.

"I don't know it; can you please tell Hermione Granger to come out here please? It's an emergency!" he said quickly, not because he was out of breath, but because he was about to explode.

He had to talk to Hermione, and quick. Not only that, but he seriously had to go to the bathroom.

"_One moment." _The fat lady disappeared from the picture. Not too long after she left, it swung open revealing a lightly dressed Hermione and a sleepy-faced Ron.

"Harry? What's up, mate, the Fat Lady said it was an emergency." Ron said, half awake and leaning on the banister.

"No time Ron; I'll tell you later." Harry said, pulling an overly excited Hermione behind him.

"Harry, what happened between you and Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, that knowing grin on her face.

"Not here. Come on we, need to talk."

Ron stood there with an odd look on his face.

"Veelas…" He muttered, turning back to the common room to go back to sleep.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Ron laughed as he walked back into the cool room.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"So Harry what's up?"

"You won't believe…"

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go. Do your thing and make it shine! Email it back to me when your done. I have one more coming your way in the next 24-36 hours so be ready! Love You

NeverLoveanother


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys I hope you like this next chapter! Harry and Draco go on their first date in this one. Do you hear frist kiss? I do!

R&R Luv U!

_Before we left…_

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"_So Harry what's up?"_

"_You won't believe…"_

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"It's him isn't it? Draco Malfoy is your mate!" Hermione said jumping out of her seat on the grass in the front yard.

Harry placed his face in his hands to hide the smile that covered his face. Running here to talk had taken no energy at all. Once he had heard Draco's name come from the disembodied voice he had gone into shock.

While he was sitting on the floor in Dumbledore's office he had felt a heat rise in his chest. When he tried to suppress the feeling a sharp pain ran through his chest that felt like something was tearing at his heart.

Harry new then he would never want to cause Draco any harm and if anyone thought they could they would pay with their lives.

Harry had taken his head out of his hands and gave Hermione a grave look.

"It's not?" Hermione said sitting back down next to Harry.

Harry shook his head and turned away from her to look at the black lake.

"It's a Malfoy but not the one you're thinking about." Harry said suppressing a grin the threatened to take over his face.

"I-I don't understand Harry." Harry gave a fake sigh and turned back to her. His face blocked of all emotion he said.

"It's Malfoy senior. Draco's father." Hermione gave a strangled cry and brought her knees up to her chest she gave another sound resembling a scream and looked up.

"You have to be kidding." Harry couldn't help it anymore he let it go. The laughter that rolled out of him was like after shocks of an earth quake.

Hermione looked at her friend and thought that he had finally lost his mind. Harry kept laughing as he gazed at Hermione's face.

"Of course I'm kidding!" Harry calmed down enough to see that Hermione was more confused than ever.

"I was kidding Hermione or course it's Draco. Who else would it be?" Harry jumped to his feet as he saw the rage welling up on her face.

"Now Hermione don't do anything rash." Harry said moving backwards away from the raging or soon to be raging veela.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran after Harry she chased him all the way to the Quidditch field. When he got there he stopped and let Hermione catch up. By this time her exhaustion had drained all the anger out of her.

"Hey Harry you used vampire speed no fare!" She said coming up to Harry.

She stood right in front of him and aimed a hard right hook to the side of his jaw. Harry fell back wards startled by the force of the blow.

"What the hell Hermione!" Harry said spitting blood onto the grass below him.

"That's what you get for playing that trick on me. Now you know not to do that again… Oh that's got to hurt." Hermione said as she saw and _heard_ Harry's jaw crack back into place.

"Not really." Harry said moving his jaw around.

"Why did you stop Harry?" Hermione said helping him up from the floor.

"That." Harry said pointing to a figure flying above the Quidditch pitch.

"Draco." Harry was going into an odd trance as he watched the sky turn a deep red.

"AHHHHH! Hermione, help me!" Harry slumped to the floor in a fetal position rocking back and forth on the floor. He arched his back as his fangs came out and a deep hiss escaped his throat.

"Hermione run, get Dumbledore. Hurry!" Harry said trying to keep his vampire side as under control as possible.

"Hermione! What's going…? Oh my god! Granger go get Poppy tell her it's a code blue on Harry. Go!" Draco said jumping off his broom and kneeling near Harry.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Draco said unwrapping Harry's arms from around his shaking face and body.

"No! Get away! Get away from me I'll hurt you get away!" Harry said in his raspy voice as he fought away Draco's hands.

"Harry please let me help." Draco asks in a soft voice as he lifted Harry into his lap. Harry relaxed as he realized it was Draco's arms surrounding him. Harry turned inward towards his warm chest and pressed his face in.

"Hss." Draco hissed as Harry's fangs scraped over his chest. Harry began to shake again as the sun set lower in the sky.

"Harry you haven't had your blood pops today have you?" Harry looked up for the first time since he fell to look into Draco's concerned silver eyes.

"How do you…?" Harry closed his eyes as another strike of pain crossed his chest.

"Dumbledore had me pick up the order one day it had your name on it." Harry was shaking more and more by the minuet.

"Harry! Harry you have to talk to me! Talk to me I'm the only one hear talk to me and only me. Okay?" Harry shook his head and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths though his shaking and constricting chest.

"Dumbledore's office missed lunch and forgot." Ah now we have something. Harry went to Dumbledore and forgot to get his blood pops first.

"What did you and Dumbledore talk about?" He had to keep Harry talking, keep him awake, and keep him warm.

"Mates and warnings. Choosing the right person, having them die if I refuse. Hermione and Ron." Oh no he's delirious.

"That's nice Harry. Did Dumbledore show you his little room behind the angel? Did he show you the glowing balls?" Harry nodded his head as his eye's started to dip.

"Harry? _Harry! _Stay with me please. Do you want to hear a story?" He shook Harry till his eyes fluttered open again. He looked up at Draco and he had to hold back the gasp that wanted to spill from his lips.

Harry's eyes had gone from bright green to deepest black. His hair had grown to lengths were it waved around them on the ground and his fangs glowed a pearl white in the setting sun.

"Harry please, stay awake. Look here comes poppy she'll make you feel better ok? Just please don't leave." Poppy could be seen running next to Hermione down the path. They stopped 3 feet away and poppy immediately dropped to her knees.

"How long Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy asked as she ripped the fabric of Harry's shirt. She forced Draco to release his hold on Harry and placed him on the floor of the Quidditch pitch.

Draco reluctantly let Harry go and watched as poppy laid him down.

"About a half hour or so professor. He changed about six minuets ago and his fangs appeared at the beginning." Draco turned to Hermione's pale face. She looked bout ready to collapse.

"Hermione can you go and get the Headmaster?" With a small 'Yes poppy' she ran back up to the castle.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm going to need your help." Draco moved to the other side of Harry and waited for his instructions.

"Place this in his mouth." Draco took what seemed to be a scuba gears mouth piece and placed it at the base of Harry's mouth.

"Draco when Harry attaches his fangs onto the piece flip the switch." She said pointing to a large cot which help a machine hooked up to several large bags of what he knew was blood.

"Ready Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded his head and steadied himself as Poppy reached out for Harry.

"Oh shit!" Poppy had reached over and shook Harry by the shoulder when Harry had shoot up and clamped his fangs on the device.

"_NOW_!" Draco reached over and flipped on the machine. He looked on in amazement as he watched the blood flow out of the bag through a tube and into Harry's mouth.

"Professor? What's happening?" Draco said as he watched bag after bag be emptied out dry.

"He's feeding Mr. Malfoy. It's the only way to save him. He'll have to stay here until he's done."

"When will that be?" Draco had never been so scared in his life. He felt like falling to the floor and crying. He had almost lost Harry.

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy. When he is done please give him these." She handed two individually wrapped lolly pops.

"Why will he need these if he's feeding now?" poppy looked at Draco sadly. She knows of the situations of the veela vampires at the school but didn't know that Draco was one of them.

"Just precaution Mr. Malfoy. You will watch him won't you?" She said conjuring up a chair for Harry to sit on.

"How will I know he's done?"

"He will turn back to normal or he will take out the mouth piece…"

"Wonder if he needs more?" Poppy sighed this was getting very annoying.

"If he drinks it all which I'm sure is impossible it will refill it's self. Is there any thing else Mr. Malfoy?"

"No thank you professor." He could tell that she was starting to get annoyed so he dropped the subject.

He conjured a chair and waited for Harry to finish.

DracoHarryDracoHarry


	9. Chapter 9

Hey these last few chapters were actually one chapter see what I do for you guys. R&R luv you!

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Amazingly, 3 hours later Harry's hair had turned to normal and the mouth piece had fallen out due to the shrinking of his fangs.

Draco reached over and brushed aside some of the hair that was in his eyes.

"You are in so much trouble, Harry Potter." He said as he smoothed down Harry's shirt and straightened the sheets on his cot. Draco looked Harry over: his face was a flushed pink from all the blood he had drank; his hair was a mess as always and his hands lay flat at his sides. He had counted 9, 24oz bags of blood. The only indication of life in him was the rise and fall of his chest.

"I swear, when you wake up you are in so much trouble. You scared the life out of me, you know that?" Draco said to Harry's unresponsive body.

"I don't know what I would have done if you would have died. I could feel you slipping away from me. It made me feel cold as you shook in my arms, and I wanted to cry so bad that it hurt. But I couldn't; I had to be strong enough for you to see that I was there and I had everything under control. That there was nothing to fear. Harry, please wake up. Please, I need to see your eyes, to know that you're still here."

Draco reached over and took Harry's limp hand in his. The warmth that spread through his body when Harry squeezed his hand was like nothing he had felt before. Harry turned his head and smiled at Draco; a little length was still visible in his fangs as his coal black eyes looked at him with unspoken love. He then turned away from Draco when he noticed he was looking at his fangs.

"Harry?" Draco got out of his seat to come around to face him. "Harry what's wrong?" Draco he cupped Harry's face in his hands. Harry turned away as he curled his body into a ball and hid his face from Draco.

"I'm a monster." Came the small voice from under the blanket. Draco came up off his knees and sat at the end of the cot.

"No you're not, Harry." He said softly, pulling back the blanket to look at Harry's tear stained face.

"I am; I could have ripped you to shreds. I could have killed you. Then I would really be alone. I would be dead, too." Harry allowed Draco to pull him upright.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked as he rocked Harry back and forth.

"_He has eyes like liquid lighting _

_And a temper to match_

_He has begun the search for you_

_Are you up for the challenge?_

_But beware of whom you choose or it could be the end of you, too_

_Because the one you seek is a Malfoy_

_Powerful, sexy and certainly never weak._"

Harry finished, large heavy tears falling from his eyes which were now their original brilliant, bright green.

Draco was in shock. It was Harry; Harry was his mate. Harry looked up into Draco's sky grey eyes and wondered if he was upset about what he said.

Draco let go of Harry and sat him up on the bed. He walked a few feet away from Harry.

"I'm sorry Draco. It wasn't my choice; I couldn't let you die." Harry said, a new bout of tears ready to fall. Harry looked at Draco who had his back turned.

Draco turned around to give Harry a smile that the sun couldn't compare to.

"Draco?" Harry got off the bed and walked slowly to the grinning Malfoy.

"Are you al…Mmm." He was cut off as Draco grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him.

Draco didn't waste any time as he ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry wasn't going to waste time either; he opened his mouth and almost collapsed at the wave of desire that flooded him. Harry reached up and tangled his hands in Draco's baby fine hair.

"Oh. My. God." Draco stood in front of him; he turned to the side and Harry gave a gasp. Draco had released his wings and Harry was dazzled at his beautiful white wings.

"Come on, Harry!" Draco said as he launched into the sky. He seemed to be the only light in the sky as Draco flew around, white sparks floating in his wake.

Harry concentrated and felt the wings unfold from his back. They were black at the top and faded until they turned to silver. He reached back and touched the tip of one of his silver wings.

"What the hell?!" Harry looked down to see that his hands were sliced open. He looked again closer at the tips of his wings to see that the ends were razor sharp. "Brilliant!"

He imitated Draco and launched into the sky.

"Missed me?" He asked as he came to sail next to Draco.

"Yes." Harry smiled and sailed closer to Draco. He kissed Draco slowly, but solidly, on the mouth.

"Snap! Draco? What time is it?" Harry asked, stopping his flight.

"11:37, why?" Draco was looking at Harry. He had the spark in his eye that he had planned something and it was time to put it into effect.

"Follow me!" Harry shot off ahead in the opposite direction, doing spectacular dives like when he was on his broom.

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" Draco shot after Harry. They made a lap around the school and then sailed off over the black lake.

"So, you're not upset?" Harry asked after they had fallen into silence.

"About what?" He asked, looking at Harry with a confused smile.

"About being stuck with me for the rest of your life." Harry said, his eyes facing ahead of him.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Harry's head snapped back to look at Draco, his eyes full of hurt and sadness.

Draco flew over to him and placed a small kiss to his forehead.

"I'm ecstatic." He said, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

Draco smiled as he saw the warmth flow back into Harry's gaze. Harry softly pushed Draco back.

"Harry?" Harry just leaned his head to the side as he looked Draco up and down.

"You really are too pretty to be a guy, you know that?" Draco, against his better judgment, had the grace to blush.

"But I wonder if you can handle me?" He said as he spun in the air giving Draco a full view of him.

Draco had to hold in a groan as he got a very good look at Harry's bum.

"What makes you think I can't?" He said, challenging Harry's earlier words.

"Catch me if you can, Draco!" Harry said as he flew straight up into the air. Draco laughed as he chased after Harry, their wings casting swirls of white and silver over the blackness of the lake.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Thanks to all who review I personally respond to every one of your reviews and I'm very happy you are all enjoying the story. Thanks again Amy! Lol Luv U all! R&R!

NeverLoveAnother


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys I got out another one! I'm so proud of my self! Lol R&R Enjoy! Lol Luv

NeverLoveAnother.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry stopped far above the lake and look down as he was swept up into the arms of his mate.

"Gotcha!" Draco exclaimed, kissing Harry. When they parted, Harry was glad that Draco was holding him, because he was dizzy and out of breath.

"Do you really?" Harry brought his knees between them and kicked Draco back. Draco watched in horror as Harry retracted his wings and began to plummet towards the surface of the lake.

Draco shot after him going faster than he had gone since he found out he had wings. Harry was coming close to lake now and Draco shot for him. He grabbed Harry around the waist and flew back up.

"Harry James Potter, are you out of your God damned mind?! Do you know what you just did to me?!" Draco said as he flew him and Harry back into the sky.

"No, I have not my dear, please tell me." Harry said in a dreamy voice, mocking the anger that showed in Draco's eyes.

"It's not funny Harry! I almost lost you once today; I don't want to attempt to lose you again!" Harry's smile fell off his face at the sadness that was dripping from his voice. Draco gave a deep sigh as he brought Harry to him. Harry brought his arms up to wrap around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He said, burying his face in his neck.

Draco hugged Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright. It's just… every time you even come close to danger, I flip out." Harry turned his face to look at Draco's face; his silver grey eyes were soft like full rain clouds and his arms were strong around him.

"Oh really? Where was your concern when I went running after Quirrell? Or the time when Ginny was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said as he slowly began to kiss his way down Draco's neck. Harry grinned as he felt Draco shiver as he kissed a certain place behind his ear.

"W-well…" Draco stammered as Harry began to suck on his ear lobe.

"Or what about the time I almost got killed by Dementors? And let's not forget the Triwizard Tournament!" Harry stopped when he was roughly pulled away from the delicious treat that was Draco's ear.

"First, I was a spoiled brat who didn't know his ass from his elbow. Two, I wish I would have been there to help you instead of making it more difficult. And three, I hope you can forgive me for all the fucked up things I've done." He finished as he lowered his eyes from the sharp emerald ones; he thought if he didn't, then he would break, and they'd both would plunge into the black lake.

"Draco? What time is it?" Harry asked, kissing Draco on the lips. Draco, being on the receiving ends of the most brilliant smile in the world, was instantly sure he was forgiven when Harry's lips touched his.

"It's 11:52. Why do you keep asking me for the time?" Draco asked as Harry's eyes grew wider.

"It's a surprise! When I say so, throw me into the air, okay?" Harry said, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Why?"

"I need to bring my wings out to get there on time. Come on hurry."

"Why don't you just bring them out now?"

"Draco, unless you want to keep your arms, I suspect you do as I say." Harry said, getting a little pissed at Draco childishness.

"Okay, okay; keep your boxers on!" Draco said, and before Harry could respond, he launched Harry into the air.

"Oh wow!" Draco exclaimed as Harry released his wings.

"See why I told you to let go?" Harry said as he turned around to show Draco his wings. Draco, like a dumb ass, reached over and touched the tip of Harry's wings. Just like with Harry, his hand pretty much split at the contact.

"Watch it." Harry said as he watched Draco heal his hand. "Come on, we don't have much time." Harry sped off in the direction they were on before with Draco on his tail.

"Harry, where the hell are you taking me?" Draco asked as he came up next to Harry.

"You'll see."

They set off at a fast flight. Draco followed Harry until the vampire got to an open field.

"Harry, this is beautiful!" And it was, too; Harry had landed in an open field, filled with what he suspected to be honey suckle, lavender and daffodils, which shimmered in the pale moon light.

"Thanks, how many seconds 'til the alignment?" Harry asked as he sat on the plush grass, retracting his wings.

"Two minutes." Draco replied, also retracting his wings.

"Come here." Draco walked over to Harry and allowed him to pull him down into the seeker's lap.

"What are we doing here Harry?" Draco asked, leaning back into Harry's strong chest.

"Shh; wait. We have twenty seconds. Stay perfectly still." Harry whispered, wrapping Draco in his arms. Harry kissed the side of Draco's face and counted down in whispers into his ear.

"_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, (kiss), 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, (kiss) 3, 2, 1." _ Harry gave a low laugh as Draco froze at the sound that surrounded him.

"H-Harry? What's going on?" Harry just hugged him tighter. Draco looked ahead of him when he pointed towards a hill full of flowers. His eyes grew to the size of a cup reflecting the moon light and making him look – well, maybe to Harry – even more lovely.

"_Wow."_ Draco said as an entire swarm of pixies and sprites erupted from the tall grass, swirling around their heads in a pure white light. Draco grabbed Harry's hands and held tightly.

"Harry, this is so awesome!" Harry laughed and untied his arms from around Draco. He stood up and pulled Draco up behind him.

"Come on, I have one more thing to show you." Harry led Draco over to a section of the clearing where the trees got thicker.

Harry led him into the trees and let go of his hand.

"Stay here." He commanded lightly, walking forward a little.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving me here. What if something comes along? You'll die, too, you know!" Harry walked to Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"First, this isn't the Forbidden Forest, so there are no dark creatures here. Second, I'm only going behind this bush; I won't be far. Just hold on a sec, can you? You're being such a pansy." Draco punched Harry in the chest and earned a chuckle from the raven haired man.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked the way he came from the bush. Draco stood there for what seemed to be hours, but was really only a half hour when Harry returned. Except this time, he wasn't alone.

Draco couldn't help the burning feeling of jealousy at the beautiful woman walking behind Harry. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. She had long black hair that stopped at her perfect waist; her eyes were similar to Harry's, but they glowed a soft hue that made here pale face seem even more flawless.

'If only I was straight. But I love Harry, and he's all I need.' Draco put on what he thought was a pleasant smile.

"Harry, dear, I think you need to explain to Draco what's going on. I feel very uncomfortable around the Malfoy in his state." She said, placing a slender hand on Harry's shoulder.

Draco was astounded at the sound of her voice; it was if she was singing and her voice was being carried by the wind all through the forest. 'One more thing that's perfect on her.' He thought sarcastically.

"Oh my." She immediately removed her hand from Harry and stepped back into the shadows that surrounded her.

"No wait! Please, he doesn't mean it to be spiteful; he can't help it. He's my mate; he's just being protective and such. Please stay; he won't hurt you, I wouldn't let him! Please?" Harry was pleading now and that just pissed Draco off more. He glared at the back of Harry's head as the woman came back to where he was standing.

"Harry, who the bloody hell_ is _this?" Draco asked, his anger barely being contained. Draco's eyes turned molten silver when he saw Harry grab her hand and lead her over to where he was standing.

"Draco, I would like you to meet my mother."

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Ha Ha Ha! Cliffy! I'm so bad mwahhhhhhh! Lol hope you guys aren't to mad at me. lol R&R

Luv

NeverLoveAnother


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys I got out another one! I'm so proud of my self! Lol R&R Enjoy! Lol Love

NeverLoveAnother.

I hope you guys still read this?

As always…

I don't own Harry Potter

JK Rowling will never put Harry and Draco together

What will we do when Harry dies! (_crying_)

DracoHarryDracoHarry

_Before we theft… _

"_Harry, who the bloody hell is this?" Draco asked, his anger barely being contained. Draco's eyes turned molten silver when he saw Harry grab her hand and lead her over to where he was standing._

"_Draco, I would like you to meet my mother."_

Draco was as in so many words shocked beyond imaginable. He had just yelled at Harry, to him self and only to him self accused Harry of being involved with this woman and caused himself imminence embarrassment. What will he do next?!

"Y-your m-mother? But Harry your mother's dead!" He said looking back at the green eyed woman and Harry.

"Well technically yes, you see she's the earth sprit. (I took that from Avatar sorry!) She watches over the whole earth and everything living on it. I only get to see her for a week during this time." Harry said looking at his mother. Her red hair flaming behind her.

"The equinox." Draco said still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Harry's mother was sort of alive.

"I like him Harry you must change him soon but I cannot stay right now." She made a move to turn away but was stopped by the sound of Draco's low voice.

"What happen to Harry's father?" As soon as it left his mouth he wished he hadn't. Harry took a step away from his mother and motioned for Draco to brace himself.

Draco sent him a look that clearly said _'What the fuck is going on?'_ But he never got his answer as the ground gave a violent shake. Draco not looking where he was going tripped over the root of a nearby tree.

"Draco come on!" Harry raced to Draco and lifted him to his feet.

"Move! Hurry up move!" Draco didn't have time to retort as he was being hauled to his feet. He followed Harry as the vampire raced through the forest at the other end of the clearing.

"Harry? What's going on?" Draco said as he watched Harry bring out his wings and cut through the top canopy or the thick forest.

"Less talking more flying we have to get as far away from here as possible!" Draco sighed as he also brought out his wings and followed his mate.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

They landed soundlessly on the grass near the Quidditch pitch.

"What the fuck was that Potter? Your mother just tried to bury us!" Draco said walking up to Harry. The blonde stopped when he saw the pained look on his mates face.

"What's wrong?" He said wrapping his arms around the vampire hybrid.

"Why'd you have to ask about him Draco? Every thing was going fine and you had to bugger it all up by asking about him." Harry said pushing him back and storming away from Draco towards the castle.

"Like I knew! She was there I just wondered where your father was! I didn't know she would go all freaky nature spirit on us! I'm sorry! Okay I Draco Malfoy am Sorry!" Draco said catching up with Harry.

"Okay fine so it wasn't your fault but still, couldn't your amazing curiosity wait till we left her?" Harry said allowing Draco to pull him into his arms.

"Do you want to tell me? Because if you don't its fine I mean…" Draco stopped talking as Harry turned away from him and headed towards the great doors.

"Harry look my bad it's none of my business. Want to have dinner in the kitchens with me?" He said trying to get his mate back on happier thoughts.

"Yeah, come on I'm starving." Harry reached out for Draco's hand and pulled the Slytherin towards the kitchens.

"So how do you think we're going to pull off Quidditch this year? I mean I love the sport just as much as you do but our powers would make it seem like we're cheating." Harry thought over the idea and felt a stone settle in his stomach.

"Well I am supposed to be captain this year. Do you think it's okay to be captain and not play?" Harry said thinking up ways that he can still be a part of the game while not being.

"I don't know. We'll have to as Dumbledore after we eat. I hope it's allowed I really want to be able to still play while not being called a cheater." They arrived at the portrait of the bowl of fruit and Harry reached out a hand to tickle the grapes instead of the pear.

"Why'd you do that?" Draco asked watching the portrait turn into a stone wall.

"You actually want to eat surrounded by a bunch of house elves? Wow you got me there?" Harry said a dogged a smack from his mate.

"Each of the different kinds of fruit leads to a different room. I choose the Room of illusions."

"The Room of illusions?"

"You'll see." Harry let go of Draco's hand and placed both of his on the wall.

"Alohamenta bombartia." Harry sent a sly look as he and Draco started to sink into the stone floor.

"Potter what have done now!" Draco said as he raised his hands to avoid making any more contact with the sucking floor.

"Oh nothing big, I just pissed off Hogwarts enough to make her want to kill us." Harry said like it was a normal every day thing.

"What! She's going to kill us? And how do you know she's a she?" Draco was grabbed around the ankle and viciously yanked further into the floor.

"Sorry! I'm Sorry! Merlin please don't kill me!" Draco and Harry were up to their necks in the floor when Harry was sucked under the floor. Draco screamed and began to thrash around with more force.

"Ha! Ha! Draco calm down I'm alive. Just relax." Draco took Harry's advice and stopped his struggling he gasped as he was pulled under.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well here you go! Review I love reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like shit. My girlfriend's parents made her break up with me and I want them so to die right now, but I won't do that. Once again I feel like shit and I hope you enjoy.

Love

NeverLoveAnother.

I hope you guys still read this?

As always…

I don't own Harry Potter

JK Rowling will never put Harry and Draco together

What will we do when Harry dies! (_crying_)

DracoHarryDracoHarry

_Before we left… _

"_Sorry! I'm Sorry! Merlin please don't kill me!" Draco and Harry were up to their necks in the floor when Harry was sucked under the floor. Draco screamed and began to thrash around with more force._

"_Ha! Ha! Draco calm down I'm alive. Just relax." Draco took Harry's advice and stopped his struggling; he gasped as he was pulled under._

DracoHarryDracoHarry

It was three seconds before his pureblooded, perfect, needs to be displayed in a museum ass hit the soft grass beneath him. Draco was spread eagle among the dark green grass as Harry bent over him.

"Man, Draco, that was classic! That is exactly what happened when Ron, Hermione and I got trapped in the Devil's Snare. You had the same reaction as Ron. Classic!" Harry fell onto the grass next to him where he continued to laugh at his mate.

"S'not funny, Harry! That really freaked me out! And I'm getting right pissed at you for laughing at me." Draco said as he sat up and turned his back to Harry.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny that the same reaction comes from two of my favorite people. I'm sorry; will you ever forgive me?" Harry asked as he dramatically threw himself into Draco's lap, pretending to sob quietly.

"Okay! Okay, Harry I get it; now stop being such a wanker and tell me where the hell we are." Draco said as he pushed Harry's hands away from his face, laughing when he saw the stupid face Harry was making.

"We, my dear Mr. Malfoy, are in the Room of Illusions. The same magic was put into the Room of Requirement, as can be seen on the 7th floor. This room, with only a simple thought, can become your home away from home." Harry said in his tour guide voice. And with that said, Harry changed the scene around them to show the inside of Grimmauld Place.

"Very nice; do I want to know how you found this room? Or will you be keeping that little bit of infomation all to yourself?" Draco inquired, walking over to one of the walls to look at one of the portraits of Mrs. Black.

"Yes, yes I will be." Harry said, turning the interior back into the scenery it was before.

"So this room only works for you?" Draco asked, gazing at the waterfall in the middle of the clearing they were standing in.

"No. Anyone can. Just think." Harry said, conjuring up a low table and pillows for them to sit on, continuing with his tourist voice.

"Okay, let's see." Draco thought about his room in Malfoy Manor. In no less than five seconds, the room had turned into a splitting image of his room.

"Bloody hell, where's this at?" Harry said looking around the room. It looked like all of Gryffindor could fit comfortably in this one room.

"Oh this? This is my room at Malfoy manor… or what I remember it being like." Harry could see the far away look on Draco's face so he thought it best that they leave.

"Hey, I thought we were hungry?" Harry said in a playful manner as he came up behind Draco.

"Yeah, but in case you didn't notice, we're no where near the kitchens." Draco explained motioning to the outside scenery.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Harry said, turning the room back to it's original form.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco sat on one side of the lowered table and waited for Harry to do the same.

"Dobby!" Harry called and waited for the arrival of the house elf.

"Master Harry Potter called for Dobby?! What may Dobby do for you sir?" Dobby asked, sweeping into a low bow in front of Harry.

"Well, Master Dobby, my dinner guest and I here would like to order some food." Harry said, calling Dobby 'Master'.

"Would you and your guest like what we served in the Great Hall today, or would you care for something else?" Dobby asked, deciding to disregard the presence of the Malfoy heir.

"What do you think, Draco? Eat in or take out?" Harry watched Draco look at Dobby.

"Well, to be honest, I would like to eat something different. Do you know how to make American soul food?" He asked, looking at Dobby with a soft smile. The house elf immediately relaxed at the smile and replied to him.

"Yes, Master Draco, we know many different kinds of food; what will you like?" Dobby said, bouncing up and down.

"Um, Draco, what's soul food?" Harry asked, scratching his head and looking at his boyfriend oddly.

"When I went to America for vacation, I stayed with a family friend. They had a southern chief and they made the most delicious food I had had in a while. It's really comfort food. Most of this food will kill you if you eat enough of it, but you'll love it. Let me order for you!" Draco said, seeming to bounce in his seat as well.

"Okay, if you like it that much, I'll try it." Harry said, amused by Draco's excitement over the food choice.

"Okay Dobby, this is what we will need. We'll have fried chicken with baked macaroni and cheese, string beans, corn and the cob, honey glazed ham, caroled greens, yellow rice with beans, corn bread and a lot of napkins. Okay?" Draco said counting off the list of foods on his elegant fingers.

"Yes, Master Draco, we'll get right on it!" And with that, Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"That's a lot of food Draco. How will we eat it all? I mean, you did say this stuff could kill us." Harry said, amazed by the amount of food Draco had ordered for them.

"Don't worry; trust me, when you taste it you'll keep eating more and more. And about it killing you… it'll only kill you if you've been eating it for years. Trust me, don't worry about it." They continued to talk about random things until a house elf showed up and severed them their food.

As soon as the food got there Draco was all over the fried chicken in a heart beat. He sliced up the ham and got himself some baked mac and cheese. He was about to dig in when he saw Harry's hesitant look.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked up at Draco with wide eyes.

"This looks so great and the smells are amazing, but something's wrong, I can feel it." Harry reached over the food and grabbed a bowl; he sniffed the string beans.

"Shit! There's garlic in these! Now my nose is all numb." Harry said, pushing the bowl of steaming veggies away from him.

"Bloody hell; stupid house elves. Dobby, get you butt in here now!" Dobby appeared behind Harry and look over to the angered blonde.

"Master Draco called Dobby sir?"

"Yes. Were you informed by the Headmaster to exclude any garlic from all of the food served this year?" Draco asked none to discreetly accusing the elf of trying to kill Harry.

"No. No, Master Malfoy, I was not. Dobby not being in the castle that much this summer. I was not informed." Dobby said, lowering his head in shame.

"Listen Dobby, Harry is a vampire. Well, half of one really, and he can't eat garlic. Now a little can't kill him, but it is very painful for him, okay? You must remember that. Now go and remind the other elves to not use any garlic." Dobby nodded his head and bowed to Harry in apology.

"Oh and Dobby." Harry said, sounding very congested. "Don't tell anyone else about what I am okay? Just tell them I can't eat it." Dobby bowed again and in a pop was gone.

"Phew! Good catch Harry that was cutting it a little close their. Now eat up." Draco turned to his food and proceeded to eat.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

By the time Harry and Draco finished eating they were on the verge of sleep. Draco thought of a room with dark green walls. He put a large window onto one side that showed what it looked like outside and a large four poster bed with black silk sheets.

He thought up a cream colored bath room and a pair of black cashmere pajama pants for himself and a similar pair for Harry in grey.

"Come on, Harry; time to go to bed." Draco said as he shook Harry awake, who had fallen asleep on his pillow. Harry got to his feet and allowed Draco to lead him to the bathroom. Draco handed Harry his pajamas and closed the door behind him.

"All yours." Harry said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks. Now get to bed." Draco said playfully as he hit Harry on the bum.

"Hey! Watch it." Harry said as he climbed up on the large bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco came out of the bathroom to find his mate fast asleep on the bed. He climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Night love." Draco said kissing Harry's temple and closing his eyes. Draco's heart would have melted if he could have seen the smile that graced the lions face.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Oh that's so sweet! I love myself for this. I'm surprised I can actually write something so happy when I feel like total shit. Oh well, if you review I'll put up the other chapter I have finished.


End file.
